Eric Ralston
Eric Ralston is best friends with Wayde Nass. He is a pokemon ranger from New Bark Town. Currently, Eric is traveling Johto as one of the three pokedex holder's for Professor Elm. Background Eric had never known his father. He had left Eric’s mother before she realized she was pregnant. As result he was raised in a single family home. It wasn’t the easiest childhood. He had always been jealous of the other kids in New Bark Town with two parents. This was especially so, for it was so common for sons to take the occupation from their father. Eric’s mother never really knew his father. The two shared a romantic evening in Goldenrod, after meeting at the game corner, during her vacation. They spent about a week together hoping for it to be an escape from reality. They hid their true identity from one another hoping to leave all they had learned behind. However, guilty, and hoping not to tell her son that his father was a stranger, she instead told her son that his father was a legendary Pokemon. She said that Suicune helped give rise to him. Eric was ostracized during his early childhood. No one believed his story and the other students teased him. However, Wayde befriended the young fool. The two forged a strong friendship. Eric learned from Wayde, becoming one of the brightest students in his class. Eric followed Wayde to ranger school entering the same program as his best friend. He became nearly as successful as Wayde. Eventually he was chosen by Professor Elm to be one of the next generation of Pokedex Holders. He wrote an inspiring piece about capturing the pokemon Suicune. And was chosen, in hopes that he would be able to further the understanding of the legendary Pokemon. Personality Eric is a fun personality. He has a great imagination and was constantly creating stories for his friends. One of his favorite past times was to create a make your own adventure type story and include his friends. He is often seen as carefree and is happy to do just about anything. However, he does have a rather weak conscious, and often doesn't have problems stealing from strangers. Appearance Eric looks like the classic Russian. He is rather well built (don't let the sprite trick you) and can often loom over his friends. He has blond hair with short bangs. The back of his hair remains unkempt and his short bangs sweep along his forehead. However his hair is almost always covered with either a hat or a hood of some sort. His nose is well sculpted his mouth is rather small and his eyes are a very bright shade of blue. Overall, he is a rather attractive man with a nice face and an impressive body. Abilities Eric is an impressive ranger. And has proven himself well in the ranger academy. He is particularily fond of his lasso, which he uses to release pokeballs for show, and capture. Plot - Post Pokedex Introductory Arc Upon his acceptance as a Pokedex Holder, Wayde, Eric, and Warren were forced to mingle. The three ran into each other on their way to Professor Elm’s laboratory to take their Pokedex and first pokemon. The trio then set out to make it Cherrygrove City. They stayed close, but kept enough distance to capture pokemon and train in the route between. At Cherrygrove, Warren had to split up with the group to take part in a contest. Eric had sided with Wayde, seeing the side quest as foolish. He watched on during the battle between Warren and Wayde. And left with Wayde after the match ended. Zephyr Badge Eric and Wayde eventually seperated so the two could become stronger trainers. Eric fought against Falkner, following the lead of his friend. He had received a pokemon from his mother which acted as his trump card fro the upcoming battle. The electric moves of his elekid managed to take down the new trainer. Route 32 and Union Cave Eric and Warren ran into each other just before intering Union Cave. The two had a short battle to test each other's strength (as they had yet to battle each other). Warren easily became the victor. However, he proved to be the more prepared trainer. Using his stylus to have an Onix lead him through Union Cave, and giving his spare flashlight to Warren. Pokemon Team Current Team *Totodile *Elekid *Pidgey Trivia *Eric's personality and appearence are based off of one of Error's childhood friends. This friend was often viewed as a rival during his youth. *Eric's sprite in his ranger clothes makes use of a cowboy hat primarily because the person Eric is based off wears a cowboy hat in his facebook profile picture.